vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza
VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Summer is almost here, which means it's time to rev up your car engine and head for the open road to put your driving skills to the test! For almost a century, May has been the month of choice for exciting race events like the Indianapolis 500! This year will mark the running of the 96th Indy 500 on Sunday, May 27th! This prestigious motor race is one of the oldest motor racing events worldwide and all the excitement starts this Thursday! For our Fourth Anniversary celebration we will be keeping you busy with a full racing schedule commencing Thursday, May 21st. New race courses which will challenge even the most experienced racer have been specially designed for this Fourth Anniversary racing event! Look for these exciting new courses on the Open Roads map starting Thursday, May 24th, 2012, which is opening Day for motor sports practice! Expect new awards and Indy 500 enhancements for your autos as part of the racing events! Remember if you walk to the Open Roads areas you can always use the auto retrieve function to bring your car to you. Just double click your car pin and your car will arrive shortly. For your lap times to count as official, the laps must be run using the computer with which you normally login to your account. VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Schedule! Thursday, May 24, 2012 - Tire Thursday Practice Day Take your practice lap today and receive the 2012 Tire Thursday Racing Pin! 2012 PowerTread Tires will be awarded to the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random)! With these 2012 PowerTread Tires you will have improved acceleration and hold fast to the road especially around curves. Their unique grip and tread design are created exclusively for the racing circuits and their super durable steel cords mean that your tires will never fail during a critical race! Friday, May 25, 2012 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the 2012 Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The Purestream Thunder Alley Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The 2012 Purestream Thunder Alley Exhaust System has been designed based on the latest technological advancements. You will discover major improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, May 26, 2012 - SuperCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the 2012 SuperCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a 2012 Tornado Supercharger Kit for their car! This chrome finished supercharger enhances power up to 40%! The Tornado Supercharger takes less horse power to drive and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this Supercharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts and complete installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest today and take home this 2012 Tornado Supercharger! Sunday, May 27, 2012 - Race Day! Today, you are racing for the gold! The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Memorial Day 2012 Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Memorial Day 2012 Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Participation Pins Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins